Things Change Constantly
by Not-that-kinda-gurl
Summary: Jade Winston is the daughter of Dallas and Kelly Winston. She is your average 14 year old Greaser girl. School, dating, dances, peer pressure, drugs, sex, and everything teens have to deal with. How will she Handle it? How will Dallas? Rating has been inc
1. Can I Please?

**Things Change Constantly **

**By: Kelly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. Not S. E. Hinton. No Outsiders. Got it? Good. **

**Dedication: To anyone who has ever loved and lost. It is always better to have loved and lost than not to loved at all. **

**Summary: Jade Winston is the daughter of Dallas and Kelly Winston. She is your average 14 year old Greaser girl. School, dating, dances, peer pressure, drugs, sex, and everything teens have to deal with. How will she Handle it? How will Dallas? **

** This is a new story based on an old one. This is based on Do You Dare and Against All Odds. This is simply a continuation of how Kelly and Dallas' daughter reacts to the same things they went through.**

**Peace, Love, and JellyBeans,**

**-Kelly**

**LOVE YA ALL!**

I can't believe that things were so different now. I had just finished my first week of high school and it was weird. It was okay. I mean I was accepted and everything. I already had a group of friends to hang with, Some guys were interested, one in particular, my boyfriend and I made pretty good grades thus far. I just didn't like all the newfound responsibility of being a young adult. I didn't like it at all.

I stepped into the house and tossed my bag down. I carefully checked my hair in the mirror over the couch and smile at myself gently. I, Jade Marie Winston, had my mother's eyes and father's cheekbones. Neither was a bad thing. My parents were great in every way. My mom, who had just turned 29, and my dad who just turned 31, were very careful to raise me better than they were. I appreciated that, but sometimes it gets on my nerves.

"Lookie who's home." My Uncle Two-Bit squeaked as he hugged me. He reeked of beer, but then again it was Friday.

"Hey Uncle TB." I said, hugging him back. I had nicknames for all 6 of my uncles. PonyBoy was Pony, SodaPop was Coca-Cola, Darry was Superman, Johnny was Jon-Jon, Steve was Stevie, and Two-Bit was TB. They all called me J or something like it. I had grown up with all of them and though they weren't family, you couldn't tell me that they weren't. I fully believe that some things are thicker than blood and the bond them, my mother, father, and I shared was one of those things.

"Jade are you home?" My mother, Kelly Winston, called.

"Yes Mom. I am." I answered. She stepped into the door-frame that led to the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

"How was your day?" she asked. I told my mom just about everything. She was like my best friend, then again, she was like my mom a lot too. My mind began racing. I had made the cheerleading squad, a guy asked me out, Andrew to be precise, and my report card was nothing but A's. It had been a good day.

"Well...I got all A's on my report card. I made the JV Cheerleading team." My excitement began rising. "And I have a boyfriend." I finished, smiling from ear to ear.

"A boyfriend?" My mom and dad, who had just entered the room, asked, in very different voices.

"Yes. His name is Andrew Huskins. He is part of a gang. The, uh, Tiber Street Tigers, I think. He's a great guy." I said dreamily.

"Yea, how old is this boy?" My dad, Dallas Winston, asked.

"17." I said, wishing I were older. I was only 14 and my dad was ALWAYS paranoid when it came to guys.

"No." Was all he said. He had taken away his permission for me to date him.

"Oh Daddy! Will you at least wait and meet him? He wants to go to the movies tonight. Please! Daddy, I love you! " I said resorting to sucking up. Whatever works.

"Guys in this town only want one thing and they aint getting it from you." He stated. My mom looked at him.

"Sounds familiar don't it?" she asked laughing. My Uncle Darry had told Dally the same thing once upon a time.

"Kelly, tell me you aren't considering this!" he exclaimed.

"I think we should meet him and decide ourselves. " My mom stated. I leaned over and hugged and kissed her.

"Thanks mom! You Rock!" I meant that too. She did rock.

"Well meet him. He makes one wrong move and you and him are history." My dad stated. I hugged him and kissed him as well before running upstairs to get ready.

I heard the doorbell ring as I was finishing my hair. I slipped on my flip-flops which matched my denim mini skirt and my blue tank top and white wife beater. One button was buttoned over my bellybutton and I heard my dad giving Andrew the 3rd degree as I walked down the stairs.

"Hi Andrew." I said, announcing my presence and interrupting Daddy's 3rd Degree.

"Hey Jade, You look great!" He said, smiling as he handed me a pink rose. I smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"Daddy, Mommy, Everyone else, meet Andrew. Andrew this is my parents and my uncles. " He nodded and shook my dad's hand and kissed my moms. My Uncle Darry, dad's best friend, was the only other one who came up and shook his hand. I mean Andrew was just like them. A Greaser.


	2. Parties and Jason

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. Not S. E. Hinton. No Outsiders. Got it? Good. **

**Dedication: It's more like a quote: Never frown, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile. **

**Summary: Jade Winston is the daughter of Dallas and Kelly Winston. She is your average 14 year old Greaser girl. School, dating, dances, peer pressure, drugs, sex, and everything teens have to deal with. How will she Handle it? How will Dallas? **

** This is a new story based on an old one. This is based on Do You Dare and Against All Odds. This is simply a continuation of how Kelly and Dallas' daughter reacts to the same things they went through.**

**Peace, Love, and JellyBeans,**

**-Kelly**

A/N: A Wife Beater is like an overshirt. Also, people are always complaining about the length of my chapters. I am trying to make them longer. Bear with me. As for the other questions I received, No the other Greasers don't have kids. If I have missed any questions lettme know.

Chapter 2

"Sorry about my dad's 3rd degree." I apologized to Andrew and we walked towards the movies.

"Don't worry about it. Your dad has a right to be worried about something so precious. " He said, taking my hand and smiling. I blushed profusely. "You mind if we skip out on the movies? My friend is having a party a few blocks down and I really wanted to go." he explained. Seeing my weary looks, he added. "We don't have too. I mean if you don't wanna."

"No, that's fine. Well go, but I have to be back by curfew." I stated. He smiled and nodded and we walked towards the party joking and talking about school. He seemed like an okay guy, then again I knew that. He might hang out with the wrong people, but he's an okay guy. I really liked him. We approached the house and loud music blared out of the stereos, the whole place reeked of booze, kids were passed out on the lawn and all over furniture in the house. The ones that weren't were well on their way.

"Andy.." I started, but he didn't hear me. A guy had just approached him. I was still holding his hand and avoiding all these people.

"Cute chick, where did ya find her?" a tall guy, I assumed was the leader of his gang because he was really paying respect to him, asked.

"This is my girlfriend Jade Winston." he answered. Hearing my name I smiled and extended my hand. He took it and kissed it, giving me a look I wasn't comfortable with. This guy was about my dad's age I was guessing.

"Your Dal's kid?" he asked.

"Yea." I nodded at him.

"It's nice to meet you. Your dad is one of a kind." he said. "Im Jason. Your dad helped me out a few times. Yea, quite a few." He told me thoughtfully.

"It's nice to meet you." I stated smiling. He smiled back and we walked around talking to various people. I got the strange feeling he was just showing me off, but I felt good knowing I was show-off worthy. After about the thousandth person I looked at him.

"I think im ready to go." I stated. He looked hurt, but didn't argue. We left and walked towards my house slowly. It was 20 minutes until my curfew and I had time to get home.

"Im sorry." He said, stopping me, taking both my hands, and looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry for tonight. I can tell it wasn't fun for you at all, but your just so beautiful and charming and perfect, I just had to show you off. I'm sorry if you were bored." He said, sounding genuine.

"I had fun. I didn't know a soul there and Jason scares me, but it was fun. How could it not be? I was with you." I smiled, trying to make him feel better.

"Jason shouldn't scare you. He's an okay guy. You gotta respect him." He said stiffly. I got the sense I had said something wrong.

"Sorry if I offended you." I said looking up at him.

"You didn't. He's just like my brother, Im defensive. You didn't know. " he smiled and leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and leaned into his kiss. I felt so safe and comfortable. His arms found their way around my waist and we stood making out under the moonlight.

"I need to get home Andy." I whispered, not wanting any of this to end.

"I know. Come on." he said, taking my hand and continuing to walk towards my house. "Here." He said handing me his jacket. "I don't want you to catch cold." He said smiling. I pulled on his black leather jacket and smiled as his arm wrapped back around me. He walked me up the steps onto the porch and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, creating heat.

"Well, good night." I said smiling.

"G'night." He replied, leaning down and kissing me one more time. I smiled and turned and walked into the house. I watched him leave and I couldn't help smiling.

I turned away from the door and came face to face with my mom. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Have fun?" She whispered, shutting the door quietly.

"Yea." I nodded, whispering. She smiled and took my hand. She led me back to my room and shut the door quietly.

"So, what happened?" she asked. I thought back. I couldn't very well tell her that I had skipped the movies and went to a party with booze everywhere. Then I realized I must smell like it. I noticed her sniffing around the room, smelling it too.

"Mom, It's me your smelling. We went to the movies and we were sitting next to a couple of drunk greasers and one of them spilled his drink on me and Andy. It's okay though, I didn't drink any or anything. Just so you know." I lied. My heart felt heavy. I had never lied to my mom before, ever. She was like my best friend and I could never lie to her, but I did. I shrugged it off.

"That's sounds fun. Let's have those clothes before your dad smells you." She said, laughing as I changed into my PJ's and gave her the clothes.

"Thanks mom." I said before she left.

"No problem sweetie, good night. "

"Good night mommy." I said kissing her cheek as she left. I snuggled under the covers and smiled to myself. What a night.


	3. Hambugers and picnics

**Things Change Constantly **

**By: Kelly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. Not S. E. Hinton. No Outsiders. Got it? Good. **

**Dedication/Quote: Never frown because you never know who is falling in love with your smile. **

**Summary: Jade Winston is the daughter of Dallas and Kelly Winston. She is your average 14 year old Greaser girl. School, dating, dances, peer pressure, drugs, sex, and everything teens have to deal with. How will she Handle it? How will Dallas? **

** This is a new story based on an old one. This is based on Do You Dare and Against All Odds. This is simply a continuation of how Kelly and Dallas' daughter reacts to the same things they went through.**

**Peace, Love, and JellyBeans,**

**-Kelly**

**LOVE YA ALL!**

Chapter 3

"Jade, wake up." Someone was shaking me. I yawned and opened my eyes. It was my dad.

"Morning daddy." I said smiling.

"Telephone." he said, handing me the phone and sounding annoyed. I looked at the clock. 11:00 am. My lord, I slept late.

"Hello?" I answered as Daddy walked out.

"Hey angel." I heard Andy's voice and smiled to myself. What a way to wake up on Saturday morning.

"Well good morning to you too." I said still smiling.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Umm..nothing I don't think. Why?" I replied.

"Cause, I wanna see you. I wanna spend the day with my baby." He replied sweetly.

"Awe, hang on Andy." I told him. I pushed the mute button and ran into the living room. "Mom!" I yelled. Meeting her in the kitchen I stopped.

"Andy wants to spend the day with me, can I ?" I asked. My mom looked at my dad who looked annoyed still.

"No." he stated.

"Daddy!" I whined.

"No." he stated again.

"Come on Dal, let her go. She's growing up and he seems like a good kid." Uncle Darry told him. I wrapped one arm around him.

"Listen to Uncle Darry, he's a smart man." I said, pouting at Daddy. "Please."

"Okay, but you have to be home by supper." he finally gave in. I looked over at my mom, who smiled at me. I ran upstairs and picked back up the phone.

"Andy?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I can go, but I have to be back by supper. Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, but I'm driving us today. My brother had my car last night, or I would have drove us then. I'll pick you up in an hour?" he questioned.

"Yea. That's great. See ya then." I smiled and hung up the phone. I ran downstairs and told mom that he would be arriving soon in his car. My dad shook his head at the thought, but my uncle darry stopped him from objecting.

"Oh..what to wear?" I asked myself once back upstairs and going through my closet. I found a pair of hot pink jeans with hand prints on the butt. I lay them on the bed and flipped through my shirts. I finally found a white one with a butterfly in the middle. It was a v-neck top with just enough showing, when I had it on, to be sexy, but not slutty. I pulled the jeans and top on and put gel in my hair to make it wavy. I heard a knock on the door downstairs and slipped on my white flip-flops and ran down the stairs.

"Well, hi Andy." I heard my uncle Soda say. I grabbed Andy's coat off the chair in the kitchen and pulled it on.

"Hi Andy." I said sweetly. "Bye Pepsi. Bye Mom, Dad, Everyone!" I called. He took my hand and led me down the steps to his car. It was a blue 68 Camero. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. I pulled the door shut as he climbed in. He took my hand and kissed it before starting the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. I told you. Don't you like surprises?" he asked.

"I love them, but it kills me. I wanna know." I whined.

"As adorable as that was, Im not telling you. Do you mind if we make a pit stop? Im running an errand for a friend and then Im yours for the rest of the day."

"I don't mind." I said, smiling. He smiled back and we drove for 15 minutes, talking about anything that came to mind. He pulled up in front of the house where we were last night and got out.

"I'll be right back." I watched him walked up to the porch and knock. A guy, the one I met last night, Jason, answered it. He looked pissed. Andy gestured to the car in the midst of his heated conversation and Jason nodded. He told him something sternly and handed him two paper bags. He took them and nodded as Jason apparently gave him instructions. Jason slammed the door and Andy shook his head, walking back to the car.

"Everything okay?" I asked as he tossed the bags in the back of the car and climbed back in.

"Yea, everything's fine. " he answered, smiling at me. He didn't offered to divulge what was in the bags and I wasn't planning on asking, so it was a mystery. We drove continuously for about 45 minutes before we stopped.

The place was in the country and the sun was shining. I looked out to the left and there was a house-a small cottage. To the right there was a field-filled with flowers. I watched Andy come around the car and open my door. He took my hand and led me to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and took a picnic basket and blanket out. I smiled to myself as he slammed the trunk.

"Oh, Andy. You didn't have to do all this." I said sweetly. He led me a little ways into the field and spread the blanket out. He took my hand and we both sat down. He opened the basket and pulled out two bags of Mickey-Dees. I laughed.

"Hey, I can't cook. Sorry. I figured if it was in a nice place with me, you wouldn't mind the take-out so much." He said, hopefully.

"I don't mind at all. It is a sweet gesture. I love it. Let's eat." I said kissing him lightly. He smiled and handed me a bag.

" I didn't know what you would eat, so I got Cheeseburgers that okay?" he asked.

"I love cheeseburgers. Thanks!" I said, taking one from him and eating it slowly as I looked around. He explained to me that his parents had brought him here when he was younger and he came here to think. I thought it was the sweetest thing any guy had ever done for me. I leaned over and kissed him. We ended up making out for a while.


	4. Brown Bags and Tim Shepard

**Things Change Constantly **

**By: Kelly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. Not S. E. Hinton. No Outsiders. Got it? Good. **

**Dedication/Quote: I wrote your name on a piece of paper but it got thrown away. I wrote your name in the sand and the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart and there it will stay. **

**Summary: Jade Winston is the daughter of Dallas and Kelly Winston. She is your average 14 year old Greaser girl. School, dating, dances, peer pressure, drugs, sex, and everything teens have to deal with. How will she Handle it? How will Dallas? **

** This is a new story based on an old one. This is based on Do You Dare and Against All Odds. This is simply a continuation of how Kelly and Dallas' daughter reacts to the same things they went through.**

**Peace, Love, and JellyBeans,**

**-Kelly**

**LOVE YA ALL!**

A/N: This is were the story starts getting a little confusing. If there are parts you don't understand or aren't sure about just hang on, future chapters explain A LOT better than this one does. Everything gets explained though. It will end up having between 10 and 15 chapters.

Chapter 4

I smiled up at the sky as I lay on Andy's chest in the middle of the field. He was running his finger along my neck line as I listened to his breathing.

"I've had fun today Andy." I said softly.

"I'm glad. I had a great time too. I feel so at ease with you. It's like we were meant to be together. " He told me back in the same soft voice. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing mixed with birds and whatever else was around. I opened my eyes for a few minutes and glanced at my watch. It was 5:00. Dinner was at 6:00 and it would take 45 minutes to drive back home.

"Andy.." I said sighing. "We have to go." I whined regretfully.

"Do we have too?" He asked kissing me. I melted into his kiss. I didn't wanna leave, but my dad would have my hide and trust me, that's something you don't want.

"Yea, we have too. My dad will have my hide and yours. I don't want you to die anytime soon, so we better go."

"I suppose." he sighed getting up and pulling me up with him. He folded up, or rather waded up, the blanket and shoved it into the picnic basket with the Mickey-dees bags. He unlocked the trunk, tossed it in, and then opened my door for me. He climbed in and started up the car.

"Hey baby. I forgot. I have to drop those bags I picked up earlier off at the Shepard place on the way to your house. Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, as long as Im not late." I answered. I still really wanted to know what was in the bags. I was debating on asking, but decided against it. I trusted him. I didn't need to know everything he did. We drove and listened to music until we re-entered the town I recognized. He pulled up in front of the Shepard place and climbed out.

"Be back in a minute, baby." He said climbing out. I nodded and looked out the window as he knocked on the door and Tim opened it. My window was down slightly so I could get air while we were driving and there conversation floated in the window.

"Here you go Tim. Grade A. Straight from Jason's collection. 60 bucks. " I heard Andy say.

"Kid, you gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me. 60 bucks? This shit aint worth 10." Tim drawled.

"You heard me Shepard. 60 or I take it back to Jason." Andy replied.

"Alright dammit." He cussed. "Here. Ill need another couple of bags next week. Same time and place. " he added.

"No problem. Jason always has a shipment coming in. We got other customers besides you Shepard. " He spat.

"Yea. Yea. But I order the most. You remember that Huskins. You remember that." he stated, threateningly.

"Anything else?" Andy asked.

"As a matter of fact.." Tim drawled. I watched Tim reach into his back pocket and pull out a switch blade.

"Dammit." I cussed silently to myself, as my whole body tensed up. My tension was eased when Tim cut the bag open and replaced the switch to his back pocket.

"Like I said Grade A. Don't you trust me?" Andy asked.

"I just have to check. For damn 60 bucks this shit had better be laced with gold." Tim spat.

"No it aint Tim. If it was I wouldn't be selling it to you. I'm sure Jason would keep it to himself. Now anything else?" Andy asked. Tim looked towards the car and I looked away.

"Maybe you can use some of this on that tough little broad. Dal's kid. What a looker. Dal's a tough one himself." Tim stated.

"Put your fuckin' eyes back in your head or you won't have 'em much longer." Andy said glancing towards the car. "I'm gone. Call when your ready for more." Andy stated walking towards the car. I could tell he couldn't tell I heard everything that had been said and I was sure he didn't know I knew he was selling, or rather helping sell, Marijuana.


	5. Unbelievable

I just got a new computer and an still getting everything in order so bear with me okay? Here's ch 5. It may confuse you, but it will all be cleared up in the end I promise. If you see any SERIOUS problems, lettme know. Love yall!

Peace, Love, and Jellybeans,

Kelly

Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it. This was too much. Andy. My perfect Andy. Selling drugs. He climbed into the car and smiled at me.

"All done and with enough time to get you home." He kissed my hand and started the car. I stared out the window as we drove towards my house. He took my hand back.

"Are you okay?" he asked me glancing back and forth between me and the road.

"Yea. I'm fine." I said forcing a smile. I squeezed his hand and smiled. He smiled back and I turned to look out the window again. He still had my hand and our fingers were interlocked. What could it hurt to stay with him? I mean he didn't do the stuff himself. Im sure I would know. That's it. I would stay with him unless I found out he was smoking the weed himself. I mean he really made me happy. We pulled up in front of my house and he turned the car off. He wrapped one arm around me and leaned over to kiss me. I leaned over and kissed him back.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"What do you say you stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Your parents down with that?" He asked as he kissed my neck.

"Yea, as long as you don't do that around them." I smiled playfully pushing him away. All thoughts of weed or dope or any of that stuff left me quickly. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go in. " he said grabbing the keys and pushing his car door open. He came around and opened mine and helped me out. He motioned for me to go on ahead of him. I pushed the screen door open and said loudly. "I'm home."

"Bout time." My dad said walking into the room. "Thanks for having her back on time." My dad said stiffly, glancing at Andy. Andy nodded respectfully. Mom walked in just at the moment.

"Hello Andy." she said smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Winston. I just now realized where Jade gets her beautiful looks." he said smiling, kissing her hand.

"Why thank you." My mom blushed.

"Mom, can Andy stay for dinner?"

"Yes of course. Were having spaghetti, is that okay Andy?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. That sounds great." he smiled. My dad mumbled something and walked into the kitchen to talk with mom. I led Andy over to the couch and we sat down.

"Boys..we have a problem.." My Uncle Soda said entering the house.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well, me and Stevey here just got into it with another gang and now there is going to be a gang fight tomorrow night. It wasn't all our fault. This guy from over there has been following Johnny for sometime and he tried to attack him tonight. So we stopped him and blah blah you know the rest. " He said tiredly.

"Whose the other gang?" I asked.

"The Tiber Street Tigers." he stated. My heart skipped a few hundred beats. Soda must have been daft not to remember that Andy is in that gang. I felt Andy's body tense under mine. I looked at him.

"Wait a damn minute. Your telling me, we are in a fight with the Tigers and my own daughter is cuddled up to the damn ring leader?" my dad asked furious. He stood glaring at me and Andy for a second before he began barking orders.

"Jade, up and to your room. Andy I suggest you leave." I looked up at my dad.

"Daddy stop it. "

"Jade you heard me."

"Daddy. I mean it. Stop it. Andy hasn't done anything wrong. He wasn't following Johnny. He didn't fight Soda and Steve. He didn't do anything!" I barked back.

"Jade, maybe I should go. Things will work out. I really like you and if we are suppose to be together then we will. Have faith." He stood up and I stood up as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gingerly.

"I love you." I whispered. He looked at me shocked for a second before whispering back, "I love you too." He turned and walked out of the house. I watched after him like I had lost my best friend. My mom had been watching through the kitchen window the whole time and saw everything. When he was out of sight I sank back down onto the couch, pulled Andy's coat tighter around me, and began to cry.

"Why the hell are you crying?" My dad asked. It was times like these, when my dad wasn't my dad anymore. He had transformed into Dallas Winston the infamous brawler. He became cold and hard once again. How my mother ever fell in love with that part of him is beyond me.

"Dallas Winston!" My mother scolded, walking into the room and wrapping her arms around me.

"Kelly, she is crying over a guy that tried to attack her uncles and probably just wants sex like all the others!" he said fuming.

"Dallas Winston. In case you haven't noticed, he has been a perfect gentlemen to her and has done nothing wrong. As for attacking her uncles he did no such thing. It was a gang member that just happens to be in the same gang as him! Big Deal! You need to stop trying to be like you were when we were younger. You have a daughter now! She needs you too be a dad, not some crazy bar brawler!" After my mom finished her rant she stormed into the back bedroom and shut her door. My sobbing increased as I walked upstairs and climbed into the bed.

After a long hour of thinking I decided that I was going to Andy's house. Well Andy's friends house. According to what one of my friends had told me a while back Andy spent most of his time at the house where the party was held that he showed me off at. It was only about a 20 minute walk and as dangerous as I knew it was I went anyway. I tiptoed downstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. I made sure I left it unlocked when I climbed out the window. This was considerably easier than climbing out the window in my bedroom on the next floor. (I know the house is only 1 floor, but I like it better when there is 2.) I quickly began walking towards the house.

After 15 or 20 minutes I came to the houses steps. I heard some loud thuds and sounds coming from inside but I knocked anyway. Greasers partied right? Someone I didn't recognize opened the door.

"Well, what can I do for you?" he asked with a hint of sexuality in his voice.

"I..I came to see Andy." I stuttered. He smiled for a minute.

"Andy's busy." he stated. Just then I heard another thud and a muffled cry. I glanced around the guy at the door.

"Are you sure he's busy?" I asked. He nodded and began shutting the door.

"Who is it?" Jason asked, coming into view. Upon seeing me he smiled. " Let her in. She needs to see what happens when you don't follow orders." I had no idea what he meant but I wasn't sure I wanted too. I turned to leave, but the guy at the door grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me inside. He pulled me down a long hallway and into a small room where two guys were holding someone up while Jason beat this person. I didn't know who it was until I heard him speak.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I couldn't do it." The guy said coughing. It was Andy. My knees went weak as I stared at his beaten and bloody figure.

"Why couldn't you do it? Are you not loyal to me anymore?" he asked kicking him. I was speechless for a few more seconds.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, jerking away from the guy and running over to Andy. I took his face in my hands. "Andy.." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Jade..you shouldn't be here.." He said weakly yet urgently.

"I'm not leaving you." I said.

"See Jade? This is what happens when you don't follow orders." Jason said, running his hand down my arm, and wrapping it around my waist. Andy looked up.

"Jason don't. Punish me, but leave her alone." he warned weakly.

"Andy..Andy..Andy..when are you going to learn some respect to those superior to you?" he asked, his voice seeping with hatred. I had let Andy's face go long before this sentence and I was really freaking out.

"Jason. It isn't her fault I didn't follow orders. Don't hurt her." He explained.

"Andy. Your orders were to help Michel get to Dallas in anyway possible. You were going after Barbie here and he was going after Johnny. What part of get her to trust you then kill her don't you understand?" I was shaking by now. They were going to kill me.

"Plans change Jason. You know that. I had every intention of following them, but plans changed. She's an okay kid. Just because you have some life long grudge against her dad doesn't mean you have to have one against her. I love her and you need to back off." he stated standing up, still being held back, but up.

"All the more reason for me to fuck her senseless and kill her." Jason said, pulling me up and smelling my hair like a lunatic. I was shaking like a leaf.

"Dammit Jason. Leave her the fuck alone. "

"Fuck? Yes. Alone? No." He began pulling me towards a back bedroom. I began kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs and he clamped a hand down over my mouth.

"Keep quiet and I might consider letting you live." Jason stated before pulling me to a room and unlocking the door


	6. Hit and Run

I know this chappie is kinda short, but still. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!

Peace, Love, and JellyBeans,

Kelly

Chapter 6

He pushed me into the room and locked the door. I was shaking still and looking for any place to escape. When I didn't find one I looked back towards Jason who had just turned towards me.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Jason drawled. I figured the longer I could keep him talking the longer I would be safe.

"I don't understand.." I said slowly. He looked at me.

"Well it's simple. You come here to me and I show you what it's like to be with a real man." he said advancing on me.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, I thought you liked my dad. You said he helped you out a few times..why did you say that if you hate him?" I asked still figuring a way to escape. There was nothing to defend myself with except a pillow, lot of good that will do me.

"Your dad..Dallas..like I said one of a kind. I didn't mean that in a good way. I didn't want to create any suspicion and make Andy's job harder. Therefore I acted. Im sure you've heard of it." He said pressing me up against a wall.

"Why do you hate him?" I asked avoiding his burning gaze.

"Your dad helped me out a few times before when I was in Shepard's gang. Me and him were big time bar brawlers. We did everything together. There was a fight we were there. There was a party, there we were. "

"When I left Tim's gang I decided to start my own. Dallas said it was a bad idea and not to do it. I never understood why, but he refused to take any part in it. So we stopped talking."

"A few years later, probably a couple of months before he fell for your mom, we were put against each other in a gang fight. He fought me and fought me until I was knocked out cold. When I woke up I was on the couch at my place and you wanna know what your fuckin' dad did? He killed...no_ murdered_...my baby brother. " He stopped and looked at me.

"But that does n't matter. All that matters is the payback he's gonna get for all the hell he caused me. He deserves to feel the pain I felt for so long. He needs to pay and how lucky could I get? I'm killin two birds with one stone." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when Andy went off on this little mission, I had no idea he would fall for you. You heard him. He loves you. So does your dad. You getting murdered will just punish Andy as well as make your dad pay. " he leaned in and began kissing my neck slowly.

"What does Johnny have to do with this?" I asked pushing him away gently.

"I don't know why your asking so many damn questions. Your not gonna live to tell anyone. If your not gonna cooperate until you know, I'll fuckin' tell you. " he stopped for a minute and then began. "When we were all pals before he always protected and stuck up for Johnny. He would rather die than see Johnny get hurt, that's why Michel went after him. "

"As for your mom. We didn't go after her because she was the back-up plan. I like your mom too much to kill her first and besides that would hurt more people than just Dal, whereas you won't hurt them as much, because you are a trouble-making teenager." He finished slowly. I couldn't believe he thought they didn't love me, but I brushed it off. I was about to be raped and then killed.

"Jason.." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"I can make it worth your while if you don't kill me." I flirted. I figure if I went along with it instead of fighting it, maybe I could live.

"Hm...worth my while huh?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me and walking me backwards to the bed. He began kissing me once again when we landed on the bed and I was acting as I tried to figure out a way to leave and run or something. Just at that moment, the door burst open and in came Andy followed by two other guys. Jason looked at them.

"What the.." he began before one of the guys hit him over the head with a beer bottle, it broke instantly and he fell down on top of me, bleeding. I freaked out and began crying. The two guys rolled him off of me and Andy embraced me.

"Baby, it's okay I promise. Calm down." He begged, rocking me gently.

"Omg..are you okay?" I asked, grabbing his face, one hand on each side. He winced and I pulled him into a hug.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Jade, I would like you to meet my brother Alec and his best friend Jonah. " I smiled weakly at them and continued hugging Andy. My hand slipped down to his side.

"Omg..Andy..your ribs.." I exclaimed.

"Are broken." He finished.

"We have to get you to the hospital." I said.

"No, we can't. Not the hospital."

"Then were going to my house." I stated. He didn't argue. I motioned for the two guys to help him up and we climbed into his car and drove to my house.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I entered the house. He came out of the kitchen.

"Why aren't you in your room? What's he doing here? " He kept popping off questions.

"Daddy, there will be time for questions later. He's hurt. Really bad." I explained.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Long Story.." I told him as I helped Andy sit on the couch.


	7. Down but not out

Well here it is Chapter 7! There are 10 chapters, so were getting close to being done. Chapter 10 didn't turn out as well as I thought it would so I might change it, but I haven't dedcided. I hope you enjoy chapter7 and keep reading! I love you!

Peace, Love, and JellyBeans,

Kelly

Chapter7

A few explanations and a couple of band-aids later, me and Andy were sitting on the couch. I had told my dad everything I had been told and Andy was just finishing his side of the story.

"So, sir, he wanted me to go after Jade. " My dad got a look of hate in his eyes before Andy added, "but I fell for her. I had no intention of hurting her. She's too precious. You gotta believe me." He begged, wincing through the pain. My mom had gotten so upset that my dad gave her something to make her sleep. She was REALLY freaking out.

"So Jason, wanted you to kill my daughter and for this Michel to kill Johnny?" he asked, as he took out his blade and began cleaning it.

"Yes sir. And im not proud of it." he added.

"Daddy, listen to him. He's telling the truth. " I told him.

"Jade, be quiet." He said harshly. I couldn't believe this. My dad was turning into some kind of ice-cold, feels nothing, killer again. My dad, the one who used to rock me back and forth in his lap and had babied me, was gone. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I glanced at Andy who looked scared. My Uncles were sitting around the room listening. Not daring to speak. Andy's brother and his friend had left to go check on Jason and see if they killed him.

"Andy, I thank you for savin' my daughter, but I don't know what to think 'bout you wantin' to kill her in the first place. I'm lettin' you stay here tonight and well figure out what to do in the mornin'. " My dad said as he got up and went to bed. My Uncles slowly left as well and I was left with Andy.

"Jade.." he started, but stopped.

"Yea?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.

"You believe me when I say I love you, don't you?" he asked me.

"Yes! Of course I do! How can I not? You risked your life with Jason to protect me."

"Jason..he's been like a dad to me. That's why I put up with him. He kinda raised me in a way. I always listen to whatever he says and do it, but when he said to kill you, I was like okay, but then I got to know you. Jade you're a great girl and I seriously am in love with you. I would risk my life all over again if it meant you were safe." he said. I smiled up at him and kissed him. I pulled back and muttered I love you against his lips before snuggling up against him on the couch. That's how we fell asleep and that's how we woke up.

Sunday morning we woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked to see my dad hustling about in the kitchen. I untangled myself from Andy, careful not to wake him, and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning daddy." I said smiling. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I sat down at the table and watched him cook. Then a thought came to me.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Did you really kill Jason's brother?" I asked slowly. He turned the burner off and set the pan down. He turned to look at me and got on his knees in front of me.

"No. I didn't. " he stated.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"One of my running buddies at the time did it and blamed it on me. I figured it would have been a rep boost so I let it go. Only a few people know the truth. You, Your mom, and the guys. Well, besides the guy who blamed it on me anyway's. I know you think I kill people and all this stuff you have heard, but to be honest, I've never killed anyone. I have beat some people pretty bad, but I've NEVER killed anyone. " He stopped and looked me in the eyes, figuring out whether I believed him or not.

"I believe you daddy. I love you." I said hugging him.

"I love you too kid." he replied. He stood up and continued making breakfast. I noticed Andy standing in the doorway and I walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like a truck ran me over repeatedly." He said, sighing. I noticed my dad watching us.

"I don't know if I said this or not, but thanks Andy. You saved the one of the most important things in my life. I owe you one." He said shaking his hand. I smiled at my dad. "Here. It will help the pain." he added, handing Andy two aspirin.

"Sir?" Andy asked. My dad looked at him.

"Call me Dally and yea?" he asked.

"What are we gonna do 'bout Jason and the Tigers?" he asked. My dad looked back and forth between us.

"Honestly, I dunno." He said. "Well figure it out." he added, an assuring tone to his voice. He walked towards his and mom's room, I assumed to wake her up. I took Andy's hand and gently lead him onto the porch. We sat down on the bench and looked up at the sunrise.

"I'm plannin on moving back in with my brother and getting outta the tigers." Andy stated as he lit a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said softly, looking at him.

"I don't usually, just when im real nervous. "

"You okay?"

"Yea, just scared of what they could've done to you. I put your life in danger and I can never forgive myself for that, not in a million years. " Tears had welled up in my eyes upon hearing these words and I embraced him.

"It's not your fault. I love you and you did what you thought was right. I love and trust you."

"Jade, I don't know what I done to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it." Just as he said this my parents came out onto the porch.

"Morning mom. Feel better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Andy, let me see your ribs. " she said, as he raised his shirt gingerly. "Who wrapped them?" she asked.

"Me." Daddy answered.

"Not bad. It's done really well. You'll need to ice them down later though." she added. My daddy wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Kelly." he said, softly into her ear.

"I love you too Dallas." she replied. I smiled to myself, it was too cute. Just then Andy wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I would give anything to have a relationship like my parents and now I had one.


	8. Talking it over

Chapter 8

We all gathered in the living room after breakfast to figure out what to do. Andy's brother had stopped by earlier and said Jason was okay, unfortunately, and was hell bent on Andy's destruction. They had left to go eat and said to call if we needed them.

"Well boys, any suggestions as how to handle this?" My dad asked, everyone who was sitting in the room. Andy was still there, because I did n't think it was safe for him to leave this house in the current condition of things. I was thinking about the picnic we had in the country and the paper bags filled with marijuana popped into my head.

"Andy can I talk to you?" I asked. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves and wasn't really paying any attention to us.

"Of course." he said.

"Daddy, were gonna go get some air on the porch."

"Don't leave the porch." He said seriously. I nodded and we walked onto the porch.

"What's up?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist, careful not to hurt his ribs.

"You remember when we went to country yesterday?" he nodded. "You know how you stopped and picked up those bags?" he nodded, and squirmed uncomfortably. "What was in them?" I asked. I knew what was in them, but I needed to hear it from him.

"Jade..listen.." he began.

"I wanna know the truth." I stated.

"You really wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes. I asked didn't I?"

"Marijuana." he stated. I looked at him in shock. I knew what it was, but my brain wouldn't allow me to comprehend that.

"Andy.." I said upset and shocked at the same time.

" Jade, it's not like I do it or anything. I just delivered it for Jason. It put money in my pocket. "

"How can you do something like that?" I asked upset.

"Don't you like the roses and picnic? Don't you like me spoiling you?" he asked.

"Yes, I love being spoiled, but..."

"And how would I spoil you without money?" he asked.

"Andy, believe me. I love the attention, but you don't have to sell drugs to get money to impress me."

"Anyone who sells drugs ain't datin' my daughter." My dad stated stepping onto the porch and lighting a cigarette.

"Fair enough. I don't think I would be doing it anymore because of what happened with Jason anyway. " he stated. I still didn't believe him for some reason. There were more drug sellers in this town than Jason.

"Don't think aint good enough. My daughter is like a precious stone an I don't want her getting harmed in any way or manner. I'm not taking a chance on a guy like you doing that." my dad stated, twisting his bud in the ash tray and walking back into the house. I looked at Andy.

"Andy..I'm sorry.." I said softly.

"For what? It's your dad that don't like me. I guess he's one of those guys you have to prove yourself too, and that's what I plan on doing." he stated. He got up and walked off the porch.

"Andy!" I yelled.

"Don't worry baby!" He yelled back as he walked off. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked back in the house. Why was my life so complicated.

"He left." I told everyone in the living room.

"Who?" daddy asked.

"Andy. He said he had to prove to you that he was an okay guy and he left." I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands.

"It's okay baby." My mom comforted. "He'll be back." she said, assured.

"Okay mommy." I said. "I'm tired and im going to go lay down. " I told them as I went upstairs.

"Poor kid." I heard my uncle mumble.

I tried to sleep and it proved to be VERY unsuccessful. I kept worrying about Andy and where he was or what he was doing. I finally managed to close my eyes, but was awoken by my Dad after a dream about time bombs.

"Supper's ready." he said. How long had I been asleep? Longer than I thought. I went downstairs and ate. I came back upstairs and picked out my clothes for school tomorrow and then went back to bed. I was mentally and physically exhausted.


	9. What to do

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning as the sun peaked through the shades in my room and heard people rustling around downstairs. I quickly put on my outfit for school, a pair of low-riding hip huggers and a halter top with the number 7 on it. 7 was my lucky number. I ate a quick breakfast and climbed in the truck so dad could take me to school on his way to work.

"You okay?" he asked as he started the truck.

"Fine." I answered.

"Don't worry about Andy. If he loves you he will come back." I couldn't believe my hard tough dad had just said that but I nodded.

" I never knew you had that kind of soft side dad." I laughed.

"Yea, well don't tell people that." He added. I smiled as he pulled up to the curb next to school. I kissed him and climbed out of the car. I watched him drive off and made my way up to the entrance doors. As I started to push them open, I felt arms go around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Andy.

"I was so worried about you. Where the hell did you go?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it babe. Just know I love you." he said, kissing my neck. I kissed him on the cheek and he took my hand. He opened the door for me and we walked in. Guys were waving at him and giving him 'way to go' looks. I couldn't help but smile.

"I have to stop at my locker." I told him.

"Okay baby." he said leading me over to where it was. I opened it and exchanged my books. He then took them from me and we began walking. It was about 15 till the bell rang so we were gonna socialize like everyone else.

"I've got some people to see." He told me. I nodded. We walked until we came to the doors that lead into the back parking lot. The back parking lot is where the rough crowd hung out. People like the ones in Shepard's outfit and Jason's. I never went out there. Fear stopped most from even coming near the door, but Andy pushed it open and led me straight through it and to a bunch of hoods on cars outside.

"Yo' Mark!" He yelled walking up to a guy and punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Sup Andy? You got the goods?" he asked. My mind raced. Andy was selling drugs again. I watched him pull 2 ziplock bags out of his coat and them to this guy. They contained a white powder.

"Thanks man. You always hook me up." he said handing Andy a wad of cash. He pocketed.

"Aint you gonna count it?" the guy asked.

"Should I? I thought we had a mutual trust. I hook you up, you hook me up. Do I need to count it?" Andy asked, assuming his rough hood stance.

"No. I just don't know many guys who trust people that much. " He said, smirking. "Cute broad. Where'd ya find her?" Mark asked.

"Around." He said, tightening his grip on me. I looked around and wished I could leave.

"Andy, can I talk to you please?" I asked.

"In a minute baby." he answered.

"No. Now." I said tugging on his arm. He looked at me.

"Hang on." He told Mark. I pulled him over against the wall of the school building.

"What is your problem? You don't just pull me away from a sale." he said pinning me to the wall, with one arm on each side of my body.

"Andy, that's just it! The Sale! I thought you said you quit! What's up with that? I thought you were going to prove my dad wrong! " I asked looking right into his eyes. He looked REALLY angry. I was getting scared.

"Jade, I'm doing this for you! Why can't you see that?" he asked, glaring down at me.

"No, your not. Your doing this for you." I spat back. "It had nothing to do with me whatsoever."

"Jade, I love you and want you to be happy!"

"Well the only way to make me happy is to stop selling drugs." I stated.

"Jade, I can't do that. This is what I do. Your dad was right. I'm a drug dealer. Big whoop. You said you loved me. If you love me, you love _ALL_ of me."

"Andy. I didn't want to do this, but it's me or the drugs." I said, avoiding his ongoing gaze.

"Jade..don't do this." He begged.

"I mean it. You have until the end of school to decide. I'm sorry Andy, but I mean it." I said. I ducked under his arm and he grabbed my wrist.

"Jade.."

"Jade nothing. You heard me." he stood looking at me and holding my wrist for a few seconds until someone called his name.

"Andy, you got anymore of this dope?" he asked. Andy looked at me then turned to the guy.

"Yea. Hang on." he turned back to me.

"Looks like you already decided." I said pulling out of his grasp and walking into the school building away from him, away from the drugs, away from all this stuff I didn't want happening.


	10. Leaving

Chapter 10

School was rough that day. I had two classes with Andy which he didn't attend, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I really did love him and I thought he loved me, but maybe I was wrong.

After my class I went to my locker and opened it. A rose fell into the floor out of my locker. I picked it up. It had a card attached. I pushed my books into my locker and got the ones I had homework in and closed the locker. I leaned back against it as I read the card.

_Jade, _

_I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I really do love you. _

_You are something so precious and rare and I would never_

_want to loose you. I don't know how to fix all the mistakes I_

_have made in the past few days and I don't know how to stop_

_anymore from happening. People always told me that as long_

_as I had love I had enough. I thought it was bull until I met_

_you. You are truly special and you making me choose, was _

_probably best for both of us. Can I have a second chance,_

_Please? I need this Jade. More than anything. _

_Love always,_

_-Andy_

I really didn't know what to think. I felt like crying, laughing, hitting someone, all of it at once. Should I give him a second chance or shouldn't I? I told him it was me or the drugs. He didn't actually choose, I mean, well he kinda did, but not really.

I picked up my books and walked towards the exit door to find my dad and go home. Just before I opened the door, Andy stepped in front of me.

"Hey.." he said avoiding my eyes.

"Hi." I said.

"Jade listen..I'm sorry. Really I am." He tried to explain.

"Andy, I need time to think. Just give me room to breathe. " I said pushing past him and out the door.

"Jade..please..give me a second chance. "

"I don't know Andy. I just don't know. " with that said I walked quickly to Dad's truck and climbed in. He looked at me.

"You and Andy made up?"

"Far from it daddy. Far from it. " I stated. He didn't ask what I meant though. I knew he wouldn't. If he didn't have to know he wouldn't ask. I sighed as we rode home in the old pick up truck, I didn't know what to do nor how to do it.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yea?" he asked, not looking away from the road.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to be judgmental?"

"I ain't promisin' nothing." He said looking at me.

"Well anyway. I went to school this morning and I thought Andy had stopped selling drugs and all that, but then he took me to the back parking lot and was selling them again. I told him it was me or the drugs and when he told another guy he had some, I took that as his choice." He nodded.

"But then, I found a note in my locker that was apologizing and everything. He said he needs his second chance. He says..well here.. You read it." I said handing him the note as he pulled to a stop in the driveway. He read it for a moment and then looked at me.

"Jade, I don't want you around him when he's selling drugs. If he wants to give that up for you, then fine, but if not.." he said before I cut him off.

"Daddy, what if he can't?" I asked.

"What do you mean can't?"

"Well the gang fight is tonight and I don't even know if he has seen Jason since he was attacked. I don't even know what is going on in his head. I don't even know if he is on our side in the fight." I explained.

"You think Jason is still making him do whatever he wants him too. " I nodded.

"Well just have to wait and see. I can't make him do anything and neither can you, so let's just wait. " he stated as I opened my door.

"Okay daddy." I stated. I climbed out of the car as he handed me the note back and we walked into the house.

"Fight starts in two hours boys. Be ready." Steve said.

"I'm getting to old for this.." Darry laughed.

"Nah, come on Dar. Your still the most ripped out of all of us." Sodapop said laughing.

"Yea. I guess that's true." Darry stated, smirking. I laughed at all of them. It was just too cute. A bunch of old men comparing abs. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." I walked over to the door and there was Andy.

"Jade.." he started.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I don't know what you think about me right now and I know you told me to leave you alone, but I can't. "

"Are you gonna stop selling drugs?" I asked.

"Jade..I can't.." I had already decided that it was me or them.

"Then I have nothing to say to you." I stated.

"Jade..listen. I just came to ask you if you wanted to come with me. Im leaving. Im leaving town. There is nothing left here for me, but you. Will you come with me?" He asked. I looked at him shocked.

"Leaving?" I asked.

"**Leaving**." He stated.

"Andy. I can't." I said.

"Jade come on. We can have everything. Just come with me." I shook my head. He took my hands.

"Jade I love you and I'm not taking no for an answer." He said, as he pushed me up against the wall. I looked at him. He looked determined.

"I said I'm not going." I replied trying to pull out of his grasp.

"I said you are." He began pulling me out of the house. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Andy stop. I looked back and saw daddy.

"She said she aint leavin. You go on ahead and don't touch my daughter again." He stated. Andy dropped my hands and looked up at my dad fearfully.

"Good bye Jade." He said turning and walking away. I watched him walk out of my life and knew it was for the best. As I told you before. Life is fast paced and you have to hang on to survive. Stuff happens and new days begin, fading away with the old ones, but one thing is for sure: Things Change Constantly.


	11. Epilouge

Epilogue

Andy hightailed it out of town and no one heard from him again. Rumors say he is now riding in Rodeos in Denver CO. Other's say he is selling drugs in Toronto. Thing is I don't miss him at all. I thought I loved him and maybe I did, but maybe I didn't.

The gang fight went on as planned. We won as planned. Our gang and the Tigers are on speaking terms again. Mostly Dally and Andy's brother.

I'm not currently dating anyone, but I have a few intrests. Classes are going well and I love them.

Anyway everything is going well and Things Still Change Constantly.

Idea for Things Change Constantly

It came to me after reading Ale Curtis-Carters fanfiction. I really enjoyed it and it inspired me alot.

I know your expecting some long explanation, but I don't have one. I'm gald you enjoyed it and hopefully you will read whatever else I write. I'm sorry for the long waiting periods between chapters and Im sorry for posting the last in a lump sum. I didn't want to to what I done before again. This is the last installment in the Kelly/Dally/Jade/Andy installment. Soon to come yet another story! Enjoy!

Remeber: Write because you love it. Never loose sight of what you, as a writer, want. Don't try to please everyone and most importantly HAVE FUN!

I love you all!

Peace, Love, and Jellybeans,

Kelly Not-That-Kinda-Gurl

PEACE OUT!


End file.
